The Night That Started It All
by Moonstone210
Summary: Years before Steven was born, Spinel wasn't as patient or kind as she was before and after...


Greg walked over to the fence at the edge of town, leading into the beach. Two signs, one reading 'KEEP OFF BEACH' and the other '_Please_', were the first things he noticed. Then he looked into the distance and saw a part of what seemed to be a statue.

"Maybe she's over there?" He asked no one, but he heard an owl hoot and he jokingly replied to it, "Ah, just some giant mysterious lady with enormous pink hair. You haven't seen anyone like that around, have ya?"

The owl looked at him, "Sure have, pal."

Greg swallowed in surprise, "Wh-Where?"

"Oh well uh," The purple owl chuckled and turned her body, "If I told you any more, I'd have to KILL YOU!" She fluffed out her feathers, laughed, and flew off.

Greg panicked, "Hey! Wait! Hold on a sec!" He climbed over the fence and began running over to the entrance of the temple.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

Greg yelped and fell backwards as a dull pink shape zoomed in front of him. Looking up, he nearly gasped at what he saw before him, who looked like a complete mess.

It was another pink woman, only she was shorter. Her two hair-buns were messy and unkempt, each tied with a violet ribbon. She wore a white dress that reached her ankles, a pink ribbon tied around her waist, and the rim of her dress was sprinkled with ugly-yellow stars. A crystalline heart was settled in her chest.

But her eyes, filled with irritation, were bloodshot and had bags under them. She continued to glare him down, despite her slightly cute appearance. _Slightly_.

"HEY!" Her shout broke him out of his thoughts, "Didn't you read the signs?! You shouldn't be here!"

Greg stood up, speaking in a reassuring voice, "I-It's alright, miss. I'm just here to meet this woman with the large pink hair."

"You mean Rose?" Her threatening glare changed into a perplexed one.

The purple owl perched on her right shoulder, "Aw chill, Spinel. He's with me."

Spinel turned back to the young man and rolled her eyes, "Fine. But you can't stay here for long. This is a human restricted area."

"Er... Thanks?" Greg was a bit puzzled by her not-so-friendly behavior, but he followed her to the entrance to the statue. Inside, awaitied another woman, this time with pale skin, blue eyes, peach-blonde hair, and a pointy nose.

"Hey Pearl!" Spinel called to her, "We found a human!"

"He was asking about Rose!" The owl added.

Pearl panicked, "Wha?! What's a human doing here?! Ugh, I thought the signs were enough. I told you two to keep the humans _out_ of this place."

Spinel huffed, "You don't think I told him the same thing? Nope, all he wants to do is…" She trailed off and glanced at the young man, "What are you here for again?"

"Oh! I just…" Greg lifted the shirt he was holding, "Just wanted to give Rose this since she came to my concert."

Then the owl flew up and glowed, turning into a toddler-sized girl and she padded around him, "Isn't he so cool? I really like your hair!"

She crawled under his long hair, Greg becoming increasingly uncomfortable, and Pearl pulled the laughing Gem away, "Amethyst, stop! You don't know where he's been! Sorry about this…. Um… you."

They all stopped when a warp pad glowed and yet another tall woman appeared, gasping at the sight of him.

"Pearl! Spinel! Amethyst!" The strange woman said, sending the bubbled gems away and approaching Greg, "You're with a human!"

"He followed me over the fence!" said Amethyst, held in Pearl's arms.

Spinel scowled, "I tried telling him he didn't belong here, but he wanted to give something to Rose."

"Is that your purpose?" The woman asked, her eyes unseen from under her visors.

Greg nodded nervously, "Ye-Yeah..."

"What do we do, Garnet?" Pearl asked, "I don't know how to make him go away!"

"I'll just throw him over the fence," said Garnet, lifting the young man into the air and walking over to the fence.

Pearl nodded, "Excellent idea! Humans should stay on the other side of the fence like the sign says."

"Agreed," Spinel calmly spoke.

"NO!" Greg protested, "No throwing!"

"Wait!"

The Gems stopped after hearing Rose's voice. And there she was, in all her glory.

"Mr. Universe?" She pondered.

"It's you…" Greg spoke before Garnet dropped him, blushing.

Rose leapt forwards, landing gracefully on her feet, and offered a hand to the young man, "Are you alright?"

Greg took her hand, exchanging gazes to one another…. Until Pearl barged in, "You know this human?!"

Spinel also leaned in, "Well, he _was_ looking for her."

"He was playing a concert on the beach," Rose explained, "And I couldn't help myself."

Greg smirked and flipped his hair, "No one can ignore the Universe. Oh!" He handed over the XXL t-shirt, "I brought you this! It's the free t-shirt that came with the free CD!"

Rose happily took the t-shirt, "Why thank you!" When the other Gems inspected the shirt, she whispered, "His gimmick is space."

Pearl chuckled from her comment, prompting Spinel to roll her eyes.

"Hey, play something, music man!" said Amethyst.

Garnet summoned her gauntlet, "Better make it good."

"Hey hey hey," Spinel moved the fusion's fist away, "We are _not_ resorting to violence."

Greg sighed, "Aw man, I'm working on this awesome new set, it's gonna kill at my next show! Next show... Aw jeez, what time is it?"

The pale Gem glanced at the night sky, "N… night time?"

"Yeah…" Greg glanced down, "Marty's probably looking for me. We're supposed to hit the road... Big show in a big city... and I didn't drop out of community college for nothing!"

Pearl and Spinel glanced at each-other, not understanding what he said.

"Well, you better hurry," Rose smiled, "You don't wanna miss your space train to the cosmos."

"Okay!" Greg began to run off, but stopped and turned around, "Uh- I hope the stars will align for us to meet again!"

Rose called back to him, "I'm sure they will!"

"Bye, music man!" Amethyst waved to him.

Greg waved back and ran, leaving the area. The Gems stared back at the shirt the moment he was gone.

"_I_ can sing!" huffed Pearl.

However, Rose, Garnet, and Amethyst began to snicker, much to Pearl's annoyed confusion. But Rose also noticed Spinel walking away from them, fists clenched and head hung slightly.

Rose stared after her, sympathy and uneasiness shining in her eyes.

* * *

**Oh ho ho…. This version of Spinel isn't so friendly, huh?**

**All I can really say is that Pink Diamond's fake-shattering, the whole Rebellion, the corruption of Gems, and Pearl's growing crush on Rose has taken a toll upon her, so that's why she's so dull and passive-aggressive. **

**Oh, and if you ask Spinel how she feels about Rainbow Quartz… Let's just say she hates her more than Sugilite. And that's saying a lot. **


End file.
